PMD Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Change
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: What if 5 cats were given a second chance of life? But in a different world... follow these cats and their new friends to rise up to great achievements
1. Scourge and Buneary Chapter 1

_Pain... Pain is what I'm_ feeling right now, my vision is blurring... Finding it hard to breathe, I see a flame colored cat on top of me, claws dug into my throat then everything went black... I was dead... Or so I thought...

Water... Splashing... Crashing... Why am I hearing the roaring of water?

I opened my icy blue eyes to see: a sandy area with lots of water. _Got to stay awake... Can't... Drifting off... _My mind drifted and I fell unconscious again. The water splashed over me.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?"A really annoying voice called to me. I groaned and shifted my body, opening my eyes again."Wh-where?"My voice sounded rasp and squeaky."Oh good your awake! For a second I thought you were dead."It said."I'm...not..."I coughed."Hey I'm Buneary."It said."What's a Houndour doing all the way here?"It-she asked scratching her ear."Yo-your a rabbit!"I barked. _wait...Barked!?_

"Your weird Houndour."She laughed."My name's not Houndour!"I snapped at her."So Houndour."She said. _This guy needs to chill... _She jumped over to me extending a paw."Let me help you up."I took her paw and she helped me up like she said."So Houndour wanna be my partner?"Buneary suddenly asked out of the blue."No."I replied walking over to a clear pool: I still had my icy blue eyes and black fur with a white muzzle, I had a white skull on my forehead, big black nose, a dog-like face, a fang sticking out of my mouth, I had a white belly, a bone ring around each paw, one paw was white, two bone-like things on my back, a short stubby yet pointed tail and cat-like ears.

I looked over at Buneary getting a better look at her: she had beady black eyes, a pink triangular nose, brown fur and had cream fluff around her lower body, cream colored feet, a cream colored dot above each eye, her ears were long and had cream colored fluff at the tips of them and the inside of her ears were pink.

"Please!"She begged me.

_Is she for real?_

"You can even lead it!"She said looking at me with those beady eyes.

_Leader huh?_

A smile grew on my muzzle."Fine I'll be your partner, and the name's Scourge."I said."Scourge? Nice name!"She happily squealed grasping her paws together.

"What are we going to call our team?"Buneary asked excitedly.

"BloodClan."I replied.

"Team BloodClan... That's perfect!"She said. I couldn't help but smile at her silliness. _Watch out world BloodClan is coming back._


	2. Enter Whitestorm Chapter 2

_Wind blown over my pelt _as I shifted my head I heard a voice calling to me... I think."Wow... A pure white Shaymin!"A husky voice said. _Shaymin? What in StarClan is that?_

"Hey Shaymin wake up!"The voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see: a blue thing, with a pale yellow belly, fin-like arms, somesort of gray head thing, there was a pale yellow ring at each side of its head, the lower jaw was pale yellow, a huge white fang stuck out of its mouth, its legs where short and had two toes on its paws and had fierce yet caring looking black eyes.

"Who... Are you?"I asked adjusting my eyes to the sharp light streaming over me."Me I'm Bagon!"It said, it sounded like a he."I'm Whitestorm..."I said with a yawn. [How tired am I?]

"Whitestorm? Fitting name for a white Shaymin."He laughed.

I saw a puddle and looked at myself: I was a white hedgehog thingy, with a white back, some yellow seeds on my back, a pink flower with two green leaves at each side of my body, a small black nose and I had my same yellow eyes."What happened to me..."I was shocked at what I saw.

"You okay?"Bagon asked."Yes."I replied sighing."Well I'm looking for a partner to be leader of my team."He said coming over to me."Wanna be the leader Shaymin?"He asked making his eyes sparkle."I don't know..."I started."I don't even know you."

"We can get to know each other if we team up."He said. _He makes a good point so I'll do it._

"Okay I'll do it."I said with a smile. He jumped up in joy."Yay! Thank you!"He said hugging me.

"Can't breathe!"I said as he crushed me by hugging me. He let go and sweatdropped."Sorry..."He blushed of embarrassment."Okay you can also choose the team name!"He said.

_Team name...huh...hmm... Ah!_

"ThunderClan."I said.

"Team ThunderClan... Awesome name!"He said."Let's go resister it at the guild!"He said grabbing my little paw.

Bagon led me to a Twolegplace inhabited by many strange creatures."Welcome to Treasure Town! Whitestorm!"Bagon said."We'll make enough poke to buy our own lot!"He said explaining to me."Oh so we start our Camp here?"I asked pointing at an empty lot."Yeah!"He said."We just gotta make some money to buy it."He said."Alright let's go do some work."I said.

After that Bagon led me to the guild, it was at a cliffside, inside the cliff! We had to climb the stairs to get to the top... And what a climb that was! As we approached the guild I saw a grid in the ground and Bagon stood on top of it."Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice from bellow said."Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"Another voice said."Footprint belongs to Bagon! Footprint belongs to Bagon!"The first voice said."You may enter."The voice said.

"Go on Whitestorm."He said. I took a step closer and he stepped aside."Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"The voice droned again."Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"The second voice asked."Footprint belongs to...uh... Shaymin... Maybe..."The voice said**."What maybe!?"**The second voice boomed. Bagon turned to me with a deadpanned look."Are...they arguing?"He asked unsure."I think so..."I sighed._ This is going to be a long day..._


	3. Oakheart's entry Chapter 3

_I was alone drifting unsure _why am I unsure? Because, StarClan should've come to fetch me already, but they didn't instead a dark snake like figure approached me**."Do not fret."**A comforting yet chilling female voice said."Who are you?"I asked her. The figure approached me**."I am Giratina, Dragon of death." **A bright light surrounded me.**"I'm giving you a second chance Oakheart of RiverClan."**She said and then everything went black.

Voices... Discussing something."Oh he's waking!"A hyperactive sounding voice said."He's a weak looking Eevee."A second more controlled voice said."Who you calling... Weak?"I asked with a cough."Sorry about Chimchar."The more mature voice said."I'm Pichu."It said.

"Oakheart..."I coughed."Oakheart... Funny name! But I like it!"Chimchar giggled, she was a monkey with a flaming tail? Orange fur, her face was the same color as a twoleg's so where her feet and front paws, she had brown eyes and there was red around her eyes and the insides of her ears were also red.

Pichu was a yellow mouse with a black tail shaped like a lightingbolt, he had pink cheeks, under his head was black fur, his ears are rectangular and has a black outline and he has brown eyes.

"So you guys are like best friends? Yet you fight all the time?"I asked trying to get it in my head."Yeah!"Chimchar said with a weird smile."Oh and wanna join our unnamed team?"Chimchar asked."Um okay."I said unsure about that."Great I think we should be called Team Bounty Hunters!"Chimchar said."I say Team Lighting."Pichu said."What about you Oakheart?"Chimchar asked."Well..."I started. _Maybe I should. _"How about Team RiverClan?"I asked them."RiverClan... I don't know..."Pichu said placing his paw on his chin."I say its Perfect!"Chimchar piped up clasping her paws together and jumping up and down making 'ooh' and 'ah' noises.

After her freak down, she took my brown paw and pulled me to their camp. It was a good sized camp with two hay nests and someplace to drink water from."This is our home."Pichu said walking over to a rock with some bark on top of it."Here's the map of our island."He said."There's more places yet to be discovered!"Chimchar said throwing something at me."Its your explorer's bag."She said with a wink? _Is she flirting with me?_

"Alright tomorrow we'll go hunt down Dewott the terrible."Pichu said with a yawn.

Was it so late that he felt tired?

I felt tired and nodded."Sure..."I yawned curling up near the water pool.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the Jolticks bite."

_Weird night ritual..._

_**What should the pairings be?**_

_**You decide!**_


	4. Flames and Crazy crocodiles Chapter 4

_**Woops forgot to add disclaimer**_

_**I CyberOrteck doesn't own Pokemon or Warrior cats.**_

_Water all around me making it hard _to breathe, my vision started to fade but before I blacked out I saw a shape of an alluring beast.

I woke up feeling a pain in my head to see something on my head it looked like a little blue crocodile, with red spines and a tan belly not completely tanned but you get my drift."Hey wake up you stupid Charmander."It said."Wha..."I breathed trying to get up, I pushed away the crocodile."Hey your on Totodile's turf!"The Totodile rudely said. I got up and shook my head."Who are you?"I asked."Me I'm Totodile the Great!"Totodile boasted."Well...I'm Flametail."I said."Flametail huh?"It said looking me up and down.

"Pretty stupid name."It said."My name isn't stupid!"I yelled at it striking it with my claws. It smiled."Wow! What a powerful scratch!"It commented."Not bad for a Fire-type."It said."Fire-type? What are you talking about?"I asked."You don't know your own type? Weird."It said with a grin."Show me another move Charmander."It said. I took a deep breath and fire came out of my mouth."Ember... Nice."It said.

"Okay your cool, you can stay."It said. Leaving me confused."What?"I asked the crazy blue crocodile."You can stay."It repeated."Wanna be my partner?"It asked."No."I replied. It suddenly made a poutty face."Pwease!"It said making its red eyes bigger."No.."I said closing my eyes**."Pwease."**It tried again."Oh fine!"I snapped at it.

"Great!"It said."Cause your cool you can choose the Team's name!"It said."ShadowClan."I absentmindently said."Team ShadowClan sound sooooo cooool! And tough!"It said."What?"I asked looking at it.

Totodile was in fact a male and he wouldn't shut up!

"And then we'll become famous..."I blocked him out of my mind as we walked thru the Tiny woods.

It was so weird random items was on the ground."Hey look a gummi!"Totodile said running over to it. It was a red bean shaped food."You want it?"He asked."Um sure."I said taking it and ate it. It had a spicy tang to it, but I liked it a lot."Mmm... That tasted great!"I said with a smile.

After that we arrived at Totodile's home. Ending the day.

_**Here's the couple posbilities **_

_**ScourgeXBuneary**_

_**OakheartXChimchar**_

_**PichuXChimchar**_

_**spoiler TallstarXDeerling**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. From Wind to Lightning Chapter 5

_Taking my last breath I entrusted _Onewhisker to become leader_**."Tallstar you will be given a second chance to live."**_A voice said."Thank you..."I said with my last breath...

"Someone get help!"A caring voice yelled."There's a pokemon in distress!"The same voice said pacing up and down, it let out a sigh of relief when I groaned. _What's a pokemon?_

"Oh Blitzle is waking!"The voice said happily. _Blitzle? "_Hello, what happened to you?"The voice asked."Huh..."I looked at the creature infront of me. It was pink and a cream color, well its face was cream colored, it also had a yellow flower? On its head, it looked like a fawn with three yellow spots on its back, its body has a yellow line separating the pink and the cream color.

"I'm Deerling!"I-she said with a huge smile."Hello..."I said trying to get up."Oh don't strain yourself Blitzle."She said."My names Tallstar."I said."Well Tallstar... Your gonna have'ta stay with me till you regained all your strength.

"Oh no need Deerling."I said. _Maybe I should... She seems nice._

_He's kinda cute..._

_Is she blushing?_

We stared at each other for a while.

"I'll stay with you for a while..."I said.

"Great! But you need to pull your own weight as well so we need to make a team."She said."A team name..."

"WindClan..."I sighed thinking out loud.

"Team WindClan... That could work."She said with a smile.

A white squirrel with blue streaking over it's body and yellow cheeks ran over looking distressed."Help! Emolga! Stuck! Mankeys!"It said frantically."Woah, woah."Deerling."We'll help your friend.. Um..."

"Pachirisu."It said.

"We will?"I said confused.

"Thank you!"Pachirisu said eyes glinting now.

"Where is your friend?"She asked."Emolga's trapped with a gang of Mankeys in Crystal Crossing.

"So this is Crystal Crossing?"I asked."Yeah, pretty isn't it."She said walking in."Yea-hey wait for me!"I said running after her. We entered a room full of crystals. _So that's a crystal? Its pretty._

A huge black, red and purple snake slivered up to them, hissing.

"Its a Seviper!"Deerling squealed hiding behind me."What do we do?"I asked her."Attack it!"She yelled.

"I'm scared of poison types!"

"Alright, alright."I sighed tackling the snake."Gah! Ow! Shit! Sweet Arceus!"The snake cursed, it sounded like a girl."What the fuck man!?"She hissed. Making me sweatdrop.

"...uh..."I made a quick glance at Deerling.

Deerling opened her eyes."Its not attacking?"She looked a little more relaxed."No...it doesn't just attack!"Seviper said."I was just going home you! Yo-"

"Wow! Wow! Ladies! Please!"I said.

After our encounter with Seviper, she agreed to help us find Emolga.

_**Okay next chapter will be in Scourge's POV again.**_

_**Scourge: read and review!**_

_**Buneary: say who should be with who!**_


	6. Getting BloodClan started Chapter 6

_"We'll set up camp here _in the Beach Cave."I said to Buneary."Okay!"Was her simple reply. We found a perfect spot inside the cave.

It was conveniently well spaced, cracks in the wall to store things, moss for bedding, clean drinkable water, rocks to throw, sticks to throw and good cover from any view.

After that was settled I looked at her and smiled."Listen, Buneary, if your gonna be a BloodClaner, you gotta have a BloodClaner name."I said.

"Um sure."She said unsure of changing her name.

I climbed on a rock."This where we will have BloodClan meetings. I shall call this spot, low boulder."My white paw nearly slipped from the low boulder."Er... We have some work to do about the slipperiness of this rock."I said."Oh and Buneary from this day on you'll be known as Bone and your second in command."I said leaping down. _My new body is just as flexible as my old one._

_Bone... It could grow on me._

"Second order of business... Getting more to join."I said.

"Oh I know were we can get more pokemon to join!"Bone said with a happy jump."Follow me Scourge!"She said hopping off."I'm coming!"I said running after the bunny.

I followed Bone to a town full of pokemon as she calls them. There where a lot of them! One caught my eye.

It was a round monkey with long arms, legs and tail, it had a pig like nose and it looked strong so I walked up to the jumping monkey."Hello."I said with a tone so calm and cold that the monkey froze and slowly turned to see what was behind it."Uh... I ain't doin' nothin'!"It said in a weird accent.

"I wasn't thinkin' of stealin'!"Oddly its a girl said even more jumpy than before."I ain't one of 'em Muggin' Mankeys!"She stated."Woah... Calm down... Mankey was it?"I let my paw gently go down her ruffled tail. Her cheeks started burning red and her eyes looked kinda lost in my icy blue stare.

"Uh..."

"Wha... Uh...bwah...bwa..."She couldn't form her words.

_He's cute... In a psycho killer sexy way..._ Was what ran thru Mankey's mind at that moment.

"I'm Scourge and this is my friend Bone."I said with a smile on my muzzle."M-mankey..."She stuttered looking love struck.

_He knows attract?!_ Bone wondered why I did that. She completely cut of the sound around her stuck in deep thought asking herself things.

"...and so do you want to join Team BloodClan miss Mankey?"I asked."Uh okay... Sexy...uh I mean Scourge!"She said. That snapped Bone back to reality."Alright Bone, let's go find more members."I said.

_If he keeps recruiting females... Then I'll shave him... _Was Bone jealous of Mankey?

_**Find out in the next installment! Wait... Your gonna find out a couple of chapters later. Anyways Whitestorm's Pov is next and should Scourge know attract? And should I change the rating to teens?**_

_**Scourge: Read and Review!**_


	7. Mothim mayhem Chapter 7

_"Bagon... Help!" _I screamed running away from a horde of Mothim and Wormandam." I'm trying!"He said burning as many as he could.

Of your wondering why a horde of Mothim and Wormadam are chasing me... Then we gotta go flashback style!

It all started at , Wigglytuff's Guild, after we registered our team, we got our first mission: capture Mothim and his gang of thieves. The reward was 1000 poke a defense scarf and a royal gummi, the rank was a C rank, it sounded easy enough, how wrong we where...

"So they have took refuge in Tinywoods?"I asked scratching my ear."Yep and their on BF4, wonder why."He said walking down the stairs, me following him slowly. Not wanting to trip and all.

"Oh um... Bagon..."I started. He turned to me."Yes Whitestorm?"

"Um... When we catch Mothim, what will we do afterwards?"I asked."We eat and go rest."Was his reply."Oh... I thought we could get more members after that."I said."We can do that tomorrow."He said.

We arrived at Tiny Woods, Two Pokemon passed us, arguing."I told you Totodile!"A Charmander said."Shut it you!"A Totodile spat."What's up with those guys?"I wondered."We got mugged because you didn't look where you were going Totodile!"The Charmander said crossly.

"You got mugged by Mothim?"Bagon asked."Yeah... So?"The Charmander said."We're going to catch him."I butted in."Good luck."The Totodile said.

"We'll see ya losers."Totodile said walking off. The Charmander followed grumbling."Weird Duo."I said."Fire and Water types, don't get along often."Bagon said."Do we work well?"I asked."Yeah, grass and dragon types can work well together."He said. We finally entered the first floor. Pidgey and Wurmple attacked us.

"Headbutt!"Bagon yelled headbutting the Wurmple. It fainted."Um...tackle?"I said unsure tackling the Pidgey. The Pidgey tackled me back."Ember!"Bagon said breathing fire at Pidgey. The Pidgey squealed in pain then fainted. We found some items like sticks."We can throw these at pokemon."He said.

We came to BF2, a Wurmple used string shot on me."Ak! I'm stuck!"I said struggling to move."Hold on."Bagon said coming over. The Wurmple crawled over to us."Poison sting!"It cried shooting me with it."Ow!"I yelled."Ember!"Bagon yelled burning the bug. It squealed in pain as it fainted."Ember."He said, burning the string shot."Thanks..."I said. We advanced to the next room. Another Wurmple crawled up."Keep those worms away from me!"I said.

"Alright!"He said using ember again."Thanks..."I said."Hey look the stairs!"I said running over to them.

We reached BF3 a Pidgey cornered us."Peck!"It said pecking me."Ow!"I glowed and unleashed a Seedflare."Ow! My eyes!"The Pidgey said flying off."Cool... Seedflare!"Bagon said."Heh..."I said."Hey look a berry."I said picking it up."Eat it, you'll need your strength."Bagon said. I nodded and ate it.

Soon we found the stairs and now your caught up so let's resume where the flashback started.

"Use Seedflare!"Bagon yelled burning some Wormadam."I'm too freaked by the bugs!"I said running."But I'll try!"I said."Seedflare!"I said and used it. The Wormadam and Mothim where caught in my attack knocking them out."Great!"He said grabbing the biggest Mothim."We caught him!"He said.

Later at the guild, we were rewarded with 100 poke and the other stuff mentioned earlier."What only 100 after I almost got eaten 5 times!"I said angrily."Guild rules."The brightly colored bird said. _If I was still a cat you'd be my lunch..._

_Hectic day... But I got thru it in one piece..._

"Let's go eat..."I yawned sleepily.

_**Next chapter is Oakheart's POV! How will their first mission go? Find out next on PMD Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Change!**_

_**Whitestorm: still need Reviews**_

_**Me: Should I change the rating? Or did I already ask that?**_

_**Bagon: if ya want to know badly just contact CyberOrteck!**_


	8. Foggy Freakout! Chapter 8

_The next morning I woke up _lying in a straw nest, stretching."Morning Pichu... Chimchar?"I asked getting up.

"Oh your awake!"Chimchar said."So ready to catch the rouge?"I asked sleepily."Your still half asleep I see."Pichu said."I can fix that."He said."Thunderbolt!"He said zapping me with electricity."Gah!"I said twitching."I'm up! I'm up!"I said."Pichu! Was that really necessary?"Chimchar asked."Yes."Was the cheeky reply of Pichu.

"Your nuts..."I said still twitching from the attack."Walk it off."He said."I'm gonna get you back."I said shaking my fur."Come on guys! Let's go!"Chimchar said grabbing Pichu and me by the tail."How strong is she?"I asked Pichu."Have no idea."He said.

Chimchar dragged both of us up the stairs."Remind me not to anger her..."I said. Pichu nodded, then she let go of our tails."Was that necessary?"Pichu and I asked in union."Yes."Was her reply."So where exactly is this Dewott?"I asked."Good you asked!"Chimchar said pulling out a wanted poster out of nowhere.

The poster had a picture of Dewott, under it was the reward, it a mystery reward."We hope its something good!"Pichu said."The rank is a A rank so don't slip up."Chimchar said.

"We're lost again!"A voice yelled at another."It ain't my fault!"The other voice said, no yelled at the first one.

The duo came closer still arguing."We better get going."I said."Those two look sketchy."Pichu agreed. Before we could go they stopped next to us."I say we ask for directions!"The Charmander said."I know where I'm going Flametail!"Totodile snapped at the Chamander. _Flametail? Sounds like a warrior name._

"Oh shut up!"Flametail snapped back."Excuse us, but could you direct us to Treasure Town... Totodile can't remember where it is and I'm new to this area."He said."I do remember!"Totodile said. My Team sweatdropped."Uh your close. Just turn left at the next crossroad."Pichu said."Thanks. Come on Totodile, I'll lead this time."The Charmander said walking off."I'm comin' I'm comin'!"The Totodile said running after."What a strange pair."Pichu commented.

"Soooo... Anyways as I was saying, he's hiding in Foggy forest."Chimchar said pointing at a crossroad sign."Alright Team RiverClan let's move out!"I said taking lead."Lead the way Oakheart!"Chimchar said falling behind me. Pichu saluted and fell behind Chimchar. Me leading the way. _I hope this goes successfully._

We entered the first floor. It was oddly empty, not a single pokemon in sight, it was way to quite."Where's all the other wild pokemon?"Pichu wondered."Yeah... Its creepy in here."Chimchar said emphasizing creepy."Let's finish the job and get the Dark Forest out of here."I said walking to the stairs."Right."The two said nodding and followed.

The second floor was also lifeless, besides us going thru."Um what floor is Dewott?"I asked."Floor 5... Man... Where is everybody?"She asked."This forest is usually crawling with Patcharisu, Buneary and Zigzagoon."Pichu said looking around nervously. We quickly found the stairs and climbed it.

Floor three had an unnatural eerie fog around it."This isn't normal fog..."I stated."Yeah... Its creepier here...let's keep moving..."Chimchar said.

Floor four had an bone chilling feeling, deserted, one could hear strange noises."Wh-what was that!?"Chimchar asked grabbing hold of me in fright."Sounds like yowling..."I said."Yowling?"Pichu asked getting scared."You know the sound Cat pokemon make when hurt..."I said."Oh..."Pichu said."But there ain't any feline pokemon near here."Chimchar said."We'd better be careful."I said."Don't need to tell me twice."Pichu said shaking a little."Fog go away."I muttered."I wish I knew Defog... Or that I can learn it..."Chimchar sighed.

An familiar scent filled my nostrils as we got to the fifth floor. I saw a blue figure collapsed on the floor, it was hard to tell, because of the creepy fog."Look."I said pointing with my paw.

_What is that smell, wait, what's that noise?_

"Who is that?"I wondered going closer.

_Dewott!_

"Its Dewott the terrible!"We said in union."He looks hurt!"I said running over.

Dewott was shaking, and he was wet with blood oozing from claw marks."What did this to you?!"I asked looking him over."S-shadows... C-claws... F-felines... Everywhere..."He coughed up blood."We were here to catch you but, how bout you join my Cl-Team to get you back on your paws?"I offered. He gave a weak chuckle."S-sure... Beats dying any day."He weakly joked."Come on guys help me get him to safety!"I said.

Pichu and Chimchar ran over to help. Then the scene faded to black.

_**That's probably my longest chapter yet!**_

_**Also my dog drowned this morning... I'll always love you Skapie!**_

_**Oakheart: what's going on with the forest?**_

_**Me: you'll soon find out Oaky.**_

_**Pichu: Read and Review!**_

_**Next chapter will be Flametail's POV!**_


	9. Crazy Cats and Legends Chapter 9

_Totodile got us lost _yet again, even after the Pichu's directions."Its all your fault Totodile!"I snapped at him."My fault?! My fault!?"He snapped back."You got us lost!"He yelled at me.

_Uhg... Why did I agree to make a team with this guy? _I mentally kicked myself repeating the words 'why'.

We got lost in a dark eerie looking forest."This place gives me the creeps..."Totodile said looking up."It kinda reminds me of home... In fact... It smells like my home..."I said.

"Really?"Totodile asked unimpressed."Shhh!"I said placing my paw on his jaw. "Whm."He said pouting. I sniffed around, then gulped."Duck..."I said pushing him down."He-"I cut him off again. We heard mewling and chatting of cats. I nodded at him to say 'attack you idiot', he got my drift."Water gun!"Totodile yelled spraying the unexpected cats with his water."Gah!"The cats yowled in fright."A giant blue lizard and giant red lizard!"A cat yowled.

"My name is Fl-"Totodile gutted me."-Charmander."I said."And this is Totodile."I said pointing at the crock."I'm Blueclaw deputy of YarrowClan. The four original clans are gone, the new ones, YarrowClan, FoxClan, RatClan and VoleClan rule this area now."She informed us for no reason at all."How come you trust us?"Totodile asked."A prophecy foretold, two lizards, blue and red will come in Shadow and save the new Clans."She said. Totodile gave her a deadpanned look."Will we be famous if we help?"He asked checking his claws."Uh...yes."She answered unsure about his question."I'm in!"He said."Never say no to fame!"He said flashing his big teeth.

"Shut your big mouth..."I sighed."This is Heavypaw and Boulderleap."Blueclaw said pointing her tail at the two soaked cats."Meh... Water gun... Gotta loves its!"He said with a goofy grin."Your unbelievable..."I facepawed, dragging my paw over my face."How'd you do that?"The oddly fat cat asked."What? My face thing or my tail being on fire?"I asked."Both."He said."Well the flame indicates if I'm alive and well, and the face thing, I'm just that talented."I gloated. Totodile mumbled something on the line of, 'go screw yourself'.

Blueclaw took us to old ShadowClan camp."Tawnystar will see you now..."Blueclaw said coming out of the leader's den. As we entered a huge scarred Tawny pelted tom was sitting there staring into our souls... _Creepy..._

"Welcome, Lizards..."He coughed, then placed his paw on Totodile's tail."Time to see if its true."He said, clawing Totodile's tail. Totodile responded with."Water gun in your face!"He said spraying the leader.

Back in the pokeworld. Two legendary cats where laughing their tails of. **"I can't believe they believed it!"**The biggest cat laughed. **"Yeah! Those suckers! But they will save them then be back for the epicness of our world!"**The smaller one laughed rolling over to it's sides.

Back with us, we where welcomed by the warriors and had a feast, of frog, vole and fish, that Totodile caught."Yum! Fry my fish!"Totodile said to me."Sure."I said breathing my ember on it, cooking it."Thanks pally!"He said. Totodile and I where becoming friends... But it would take long before we're best buds as he puts it.

_**So what a plot twist eh? Want more then... Review and say so! Oh and should Totodile and Flametail still argue a lot or make up and be best buds?**_

_**You decide their fate!**_

_**Totodile: Read and Review! Or I'll become buddies with you!**_

_**Flametail: its horrid! Review! Please! Save me from crazy crocodile!**_


	10. Mankey Trouble Chapter 10

_Seviper helped us get _thru quicker than we had hoped. We had almost arrived at where Emolga was being kept."Keep moving snake!"Deerling called at the back."I'm moving as fast as I can!"She hissed at her."Quit bickering you two!"I snapped flashing my stripes."Sorry Tallstar..."They said glaring at each other.

A few Floatzel attacked us."THUNDER!"I yelled shocking it."GAH!"It screamed spazzing then fainted."Absorb!"Deerling yelled sapping energy from another Floatzel, it reacted with a aerial ace, hitting dead on."Ow!"She yelled the mark was bleeding sap? Seviper used poison tail on floatzel."Hah missed!"The Floatzel said. She smiled and used her Poison Fang.

I used Stomp on the Floatzel, hearing a crack and the Floatzel went limp."...Did...you... Just... Kill... That Floatzel?"Seviper asked a little disturbed by that.

"I didn't mean to!"I said looking on."Sides... We need to get going."

_I killed someone..._

_Not my fault... Is it?_

"Its, okay... It happens..."Seviper said placing her tail over my shoulder. I looked at the snake."Thanks I guess."I replied a little shocked."Let's get moving."I finally said."The stairs are just there."Deerling said pointing her hoof north from east. We advanced and arrived.

"Ehehehehe! Your friend abandoned you!"A mankey laughed kicking Emolga."Ow!"She cringed. Sparks flew from my fur."Hey!"I called to them."Huh?"The mankey turned their heads to me."We're Team WindClan and your going down Fox-hearts!"I stomped my hoof down.

"A explorer team? Hah! How can a weak, Deerling, a pathetic Seviper and a useless Blitzle stop us?"A mankey spoke up.

"THUNDER!"I yelled shocking the Mankey."...eh...I stand corrected..."It said as it fell over. The other Mankey looked at their fallen companion."Hey!"The biggest Mankey yelled. I turned my head to face him."I am Mankey leader of team Mankey."The Mankey said. I looked at Seviper then Deerling, they nodded."I'm Tallstar leader of team WindClan, and your keeping Emolga from her friend."I said standing tall, no pun intended."Fine take 'er, we don't need 'er anymore."He said."Team Mankey move out."He flicked his tail and the other followed.

Emolga looked hurt."Oh she's hurt!"Deerling stated the obvious out."Aroma therapy!"She saidf releasing a sweet smelling scent filled my nostrils making me feel relaxed."It...smells... So good..."Emolga weakly said."Let's get you out of here."I said."Get on my back."The Emolga climbed on and I trotted her out, the Seviper and Deerling followed.

We made it out and Pachirisu was so happy to see Emolga."Oh thank you! Thank you Thank you!"The elect squirrel said, blue sparks escaped her cheeks, from joy."How will I ever repay you!?"She said."Oh I know me and Emolga could join your Team!"Pachirisu said, her beady black eyes gleamed for my answer. The way she said it, I couldn't say no."Alright Emolga, Pachirisu welcome to team WindClan."

_Well... Tallstar... Your surrounded by females..._

_**That's a wrap! Thanks for all your follows and faves! But take it one step further and review!**_

_**Next chapter will focus on Scourge again! So expect blood and stuff!**_


	11. Blast from the Past! Chapter 11

_Bone, Mankey and I _just walked out of Treasure Town, towards the Cross roads, where I saw Blitzle with an oddly long tail, a Deerling, an Seviper, a Emolga and a Pacarichu talking.

The Blitzle was the first one I heard talking."Alright Team WindClan, first things first, where are we gonna set up camp?"The Blitzle said.

_WindClan!? I-impossible!_

They past us later, I heard someone yowling."Oh my Arceus! Help! Murder! Evil! Death!"It yowled, it looked like a pink cat with a poofy tail. It ran up to us."Oh Houndour! Help catch the murderer! It killed my partner Rattata and ate her!"I-he cried."Woah, first off, the name's Scourge and Team BloodClan will help you."I coldly said. He purred in joy."Oh thank you! Thank you!" "Only if you join BloodClan."I said."Okay..."He said calming down. Looking at me expectingly."You'll be known as Strike."I said to the Skitty."And Mankey, you'll be known as Fang." "BloodClan move."I padded forward after sniffing for death. After founding_**(is founding even a real word?) **_the scent Strike, Bone and Fang followed me to Ampplains."Is this where Rattata was murdered and what did it look like?"I asked taking a deep whiff of my surroundings."Y-yeah... It looked like me, but had a slicker tail and was brown and had stripes."He said.

"Tigerclaw..."I growled under my breath."Did it have a scar over its muzzle, a torn ear and overly long claws?"I asked the pink cat."Y-yes."He muttered."We're so going to catch him now..."I said advancing into the dungeon. On the first floor: some poke and an apple where lying on the ground. I walked to the apple and picked it up, then picked the poke up it was about 10 poke. A Machop attacked Bone."Eek!"She eeked, dodging a low kick."Bounce!"She yelled bouncing up. It growled lowering our attack. Bone came down kicking it in the neck breaking it. The Machop fell over dead."Good job."I praised."Uh thanks I guess."She said.

We came to floor 2 and a Mareep shocked me."Gah! I can't move!"I said."Your paralyzed!"Fang said running up."Kick!"She yelled trying to well kick the Mareep. The Mareep dodged, I got my movement back and embered him."Heh...your good..."The Mareep said with a smile."I will follow a strong pokemon like you, Houndour."He said."Great then, welcome to team BloodClan."I said."Your now known as Shock."I said."Since you live here lead us to a murder."I barked ice dripping from my words.

Shock nodded and lead the way."I must warn ya boss, there's a spirit going around killing all the pichu, pikachu and raichu."Shock said."A spirit?"

"Yeah, it looks like a cat pokemon."

"I see."

_Tigerclaw your going down yet again!_

We reached the 5 floor in a shot time, the 5th floor was eerily foggy and smelled of death.

_**Who's there!? **_A voice demanded.

_**Welp that's a wrap on this one!**_

_**Scourge: Cliffy!**_

_**Shock: your evil!**_

_**Me: I know!**_


End file.
